The Life of Sky
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Sky Tate gives us a brief summary of his life. Now in his old age, Sky is a devoted Father and Husband, and eagerly awaits the arrival of his first grandchild. A biography of a great hero, and my first Power Rangers One-Shot


The Life of Sky

My name is Schuyler Tate. My friends call me 'Sky'. In life, I've been a cadet, a police officer, a Blue Ranger, a Red Ranger, a Mentor, a Commander of an intergalactic police squadron, a loving son, a devoted husband, and a proud father. Soon, I shall be a grandfather. I am quite looking forward to that.

I was born sometime in 2007. I was the only child of officer Lyons, 'Red Lion' Tate. My father was the greatest Red Ranger to have ever lived. I strove to be like him. I grew up wanting to be a Red Ranger, just like him.

I became a Cadet of Space Patrol Delta once I finally came of age. At age 18, first thing I did was enroll. That was my birthday, really. I woke up that day, got up, got dressed, and before my mom even said 'Happy Birthday', I bolted to the door, ran towards SPD Center, and filled out that form. I did not stop smiling that day. I was accepted in a few hours. I impressed them, I really did.

I met Sydney and Bridge on the academy. They were my best friends. I remember meeting Syd for the first time. She was so…haughty. I found her to be too self absorbed, too selfish, too bratty…too childish. I could tell she invested much of her time on her looks. In my opinion, that was TOO much of her time.

Bridge, I remember the day I met him. I thought he was 'out there'. He was weird. He talked a lot. Not a lot of what he said made much sense. He enjoyed buttered toast. He called it 'buttery'. I found that to be ridiculous.

Syd and I first bonded, in a way, during a training mission. We got teamed up with Roy, Beth and Kyle. We were supposed to operate together, demonstrating our combat prowess. Our opponent was a Hologram in the shape of this old alien thing that threatened Earth a long time ago. Actually, not THAT long, about a few years before any of us at that makeshift team were born. I later learned that the Hologram was based on this monster called 'Retinaxe', and that he once threatened this Ranger team… The Wild Storm, or Squad, I think. In my old age, details like that get forgotten. Anyway, Syd and I passed that test, mainly because we didn't go down in one hit. Well, Kyle took three hits to go down, but that's beside the point. When it was all over, it was just Syd and I. I must admit, I was quite impressed by her. My opinion of her had improved substantially from that mission onward.

Bridge and I bonded in a rather different way. He and I, we were both taking this exam, a Field Investigation exam. Sometimes, SPD Rangers had to do detective work. That was something I was not in any way good at. But Bridge…he was brilliant. He had managed to solve that case, all on his own. He earned more than my respect that day. After that, he and I were friends. That friendship would only get stronger from that day onward.

The three of us, eventually, were assigned as the C Squad. The C Squad, you see, were the substitutes for the substitutes. If the B Squad had ever became unavailable, for any reason, the C Squad would be given Ranger duties. In other words, we did not hold our breaths we would soon be doning spandex. I should have kept my feet on the ground. But…I was so close. I was so sure my training was going to get me that coveted Suit. The Red Ranger…already I dreamt of wearing it. I should have kept those dreams in check. I should have kept my feet on the ground…

Was I mad when I found out some new comer took my coveted Red Suit? Yes. And I was also jealous. Eventually, my jealousy towards Jack would vanish. But my anger would remain. If you are wondering why, I think I need to clarify. I was no longer jealous of Jack. And I was no longer mad at him. I was mad at myself. I was mad at the fact that I was not good enough. That I fell short of my own expectations. That I let my dad down.

My dad, he… He was my hero. All my life, his was the voice that guided me. That taught me right from wrong. That helped me hold my head up high when things were looking at their bleakest. I had failed him. I felt…that he died just so he would not have to live to see his son fail this badly. Like… maybe… he saw me for my failure.

Jack, Z, Sydney, Bridge, Boom, Cruger… I remember how they all made me a better person. The best moment of my life, up until that moment, was when Jack lent me his, HIS, Morpher, so I could take down the bastard that destroyed my father. He saved me from my darkest moments. My fellow Ranger, my Squad mate, my FRIEND. He helped me realize… I HAD the talent. Eventually, I showed the world that I had what it took to be a Red.

I eventually learned the reason I had failed. I was proud. I was too proud to admit to any shortcomings. I was too proud to admit that I could NOT have what it took to be a Red. I was too proud to even imagine Sydney as a Red, just because she was a girl. I had no right to think that way. My mom did not raise me to think like that. I am glad to say, I have changed my way of thinking. The day we found…I forgot her name, but she was A- Squad Red… I already accepted the idea of a female Red plausible.

You already know of my adventure in B Squad, Grumm and A Squad, so I won't bore you with the details. Eventually, I was promoted to Red. But, you already knew that.

As a Red, I have to say, I was pretty good. We eventually got ourselves a new Yellow, an alien…whose name I could never pronounce correctly. I remember he was from Phaedos, and he resembled a large jellyfish. He liked to play cards, was good at Field Investigation, and he got along well with everyone. Z eventually became our green, after she received her new Ranger suit. She could not use the old one, because it was not designed for female use.

I remember this one case. It was horrible. Me and Z, we were investigating these claims of child thieves. We found one, and tracked him down. We made our way to the Sewers of New Tech. We found…a child's Labor Camp. Children, working fields, tending to the wounded, in a foul, disgusting sewer. The kids didn't even have access to first aid. They were just using their torn clothing as bandages. The Camp was run by a Junkorian, Piggy's race, named Pygma. We managed to put an end to his abuse. To this day, I remember the look on Z's face. She wanted to kill the son of a bitch. I must admit…so did I. Z and I became like brother and sister after that. But…nothing will ever let me forget the sorrowful look she had, as Social Services too all those children to the orphanages. Some had to be taken to a Hospital before they could be taken to an orphanage. Ten years later, I found out not all of them made it…and only a handful managed to get adopted…

Another, much happier time as a Red, was when I investigated a robbery at the Neo Grove Anti Matter Institute. I met Angela Featherstone. I fell in love with the lady. It was, I kid you not, love at first sight. Z, she actually made fun of me for it. She teased me to no end. I abjectly pointed out she was dating as well. She was dating Sam, a young man she met when he was more of a pre teen. I called her, jokingly, a cougar. She jokingly elbowed me.

The time came for Birdy to retire. He moved to Miami. So, Cruger became Supreme Commander. Earth needed a new Commander. I was actually sure Kat would step up to the job. Nope, cruger said I was in charge now. I was shocked.

I had surpassed my father. This was never my ambition. I never planned on doing this. Yet…there I was. I was in a position my father never managed. I was Commander.

First thing I did was remove the 'Squad' system. Instead, I created teams that specialized in certain fields: Zord Combat, Investigation, Negotiations, SWAT, and plain old Ranger duties. The Cadets were taskd with the more 'menial' jobs: Traffic Police, Cross Guards, that sort of thing. Z and Sam, eventually, tied the knot at around this time. I kind of hinted at Bridge that maybe he ought to work a bit harder with Sydney. I had known, for a long time, that he liked her. However, after the 'Secret War', I knew just how much she meant to him. And after the whole 'House of Grumm' incident, would find out the feeling was mutual.

That was when one of the greatest tragedies of my life had occurred. A fiend named Hyperion, son of a man named Dregon from the Planet Edenoi had come to Earth to vanquish a warrior called 'Masked Rider'. I would eventually find out that said Masked Rider, a man named Dex Eden, had been the one to vanquish Dregon, and that he lived in New Tech as a Social Worker. Bridge told me, he had though Masked Rider to be an old show from the 90's. Well, long story short, Hyperion was defeated… but… he was not killed. We at SPD did not kill. We arrested him. He then broke out of jail… he killed Bridge… he was like a brother to me. I never got over his death. Neither did the rest of us.

My biggest mistake was changing our protocol. SPD now kills. The Nations of the world…they were ticked. They felt dominated by an extraterrestrial force. Cruger himself stated, that in Earth's best interest, the Earth branch of SPD would be shut down. I was devastated. However, Cruger told me, that he sympathized with how I felt.

I eventually married Angela. Once I thought I would die in battle. After I got married, I thought I'd die of old age. Angela gave birth to a boy. My son, Bridge Tate. Jack is the godfather, Z is the godmother.

Bridge grew up to be a good boy. He got married about a year ago. I am looking forward to seeing that baby be born. Let's see, today is September 15, 2085. I am 78 years old. I have to say, I look good for my age. Bridge is 40. Heh, we both got into the fatherhood late in the game, huh? Well, Lisa is a good girl. Very young, very healthy. She's 24. She'll be a good mom.

The earth beneath my feet trembles. I look outside. Jet planes? No, they look like alien drones. Robot soldiers march in the street. My God! What's happening!?

Angela is panicking. I hold her, I whisper to her "Shhh, we will be ok…" Are there any Ranger teams on this world? No…

The radio says- "To all who may be listening, please, head for the domed City of Corinth! You will be safe there from Venjix' attack! Please, for your safety and of your loved ones, head for Corinth city!" I had read about that city in the paper about a week ago. It was supposed to be a haven in case of a World War…

Angela and I are not leaving. We are old. This is the end of the line for me. I lived a fine life. I dedicated my life to saving the day from the criminal garbage. I helped make a safer world. There is at least ONE Ranger alive. He might not have the Spandex, but…He STILL has his spirit!

I kiss my wife goodbye. I know I will never see her again. I know she will die here. I rush outside, and see my death marching in the streets, destroying my world. I ask God to look after Bridge my son, his wife Lisa, and the unborn in her womb. That is all I ask of Him. My friends…I am coming…

Robots!!! I am Schuyler Tate!! I am the son of a hero, the Legendary Red Lion, Lyons Tate!!! I served as Blue Ranger of Space Patrol Delta, as Red Ranger, AND as Commander of Earth SPD!!! I! AM! A POWER RANGER!!!!


End file.
